thelightsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Merlin
Merlin is the leader of the Light Source and the world's most powerful wizard. Origin Merlin is first seen in the film when "Wart" (the future King Arthur), heads off into the woods to search for a lost arrow. Sensing potential in the boy, Merlin decides to give Wart a "proper" education, which consists of the ability to read, science, the true shape of the world (round, not flat), and so forth. Merlin uses magic to transform both himself and Wart into various animals (such as fish and squirrel) for the more important "life lessons"; such as brains not brawn are the real power, the facts of life, etc. It is during one of these lessons that Wart (who had taken on the form of a sparrow, during a lesson in flying from Archimedes) is captured by Madam Mim. After Archimedes fetches Merlin to save Wart, Merlin and Madam Mim engage in a duel, where he turns into a turtle, a rabbit, a caterpillar, a walrus, a mouse, a crab and a goat. Though Mim's dragon form seemed to gain the upperhand at the climax of the duel, Merlin managed to defeat her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. When Arthur announces that he will begin his service as a squire to Kay, his older foster brother, Merlin is angry that Wart still preferred war games over education and transforms himself into a rocket and flies to Bermuda in anger(through his exclamation of "Blow me to Bermuda!"). After being absent for the remainder of the film from that point, Merlin, sad for what he did, appears a final time at the end of the film, when Wart/Arthur calls to him for advice on how to be a King (having by this time pulled the Sword from the Stone). Merlin reassures him by telling him that he will one day rise and lead an order of heroes (the Knights of the Round Table) and reveals to him that in the 20th century, he is a famous figure with a large visual presence (in both movies and television). Work With the Group Merlin founded The Light Source as a way to combat the Final Words who have, as Merlin put it, upset the natural balance between light and darkness. Merlin himself is too old to battle Hades's forces himself but through his age, he obtained the wisdom to know that as long as there are those who believe in the Light, the Darkness will never conquer. Merlin documents most of these events in his video journal which give a detailed look into Merlin's plans. Shortly after he made his first journal entry, Merlin founded the Light Source, so named because it would be the source of light that would prevent the darkness from taking over. Merlin intends to creat more journal entries to detail his progress. Trivia *He is currently awaiting the awakening of his old friend King Arthur, who is in a recovering sleep on Avalon. *Merlin seems to be the most level headed of the group, realizing that neither light nor darkness should ever be in complete control. *Belobog admires Merlin for assembling a team of light and has obtained a great deal of respect for the wizard *He is currently trapped in another time, though he has promised to Return Category:Group Members Category:Founding Members